If There Was No Voldemort
by Marauders Anonymouss
Summary: This starts about a month after they get married, all the way to when Harry is a toddler. This is if they survived and there was no Voldemort. Chapter 8 is up! R&R!
1. You're a Dead Man!

**Hey guys! It's Marauders Anonymouss! Okay, so this story is basically about James and Lily after they got married, all the way until Harry. This is if there was no Voldemort and they had survived. Fluff, a plot coming along the way. Enjoy!**

**J.K. Rowling owns all! Well, except for the plot. That's all me!**

* * *

"You are a dead man Potter!" Lily screeched as she stormed upstairs, flung open the doors, and rounded on her husband, who had just now woken up.

"Gosh Lils, I thought that we would be on a first name basis, seeing as we have the same last name now, Potter." He smirked as he laid back down. She grabbed the nearest pillow and started whacking him.

"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" she screamed.

After her little attack, he got out of bed and stood up, "And why would that be?"

"You left water from the shower everywhere!" She said, stomping her foot on the floor.

At this, he walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "You didn't seem to mind when you were in there with me." Seeing her mouth drop open made him laugh really hard, even when he had to duck a pillow being thrown at his head. He grabbed Lily by her waist and fell onto the bed, bringing her down with him.

"This is not funny James!" She said as she tried(well, not really hard) to escape his grasp. He just laughed harder. Finally, she just gave up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, come on Lily, we both know you can do better than that!" James teased.

"You don't deserve it."

"Harsh." James said in a mock-hurt tone, "I think you're going to have to pay for that one Lils."

"Oh yeah? How?" Lily asked, but soon found her answer when he picked her up fireman style, walked to the other side of the room, and dropped her down on the ground.

It was then that he pushed her gently against the wall. He looked at her, hazel eyes roaming her face and body until returning to her eyes. He bit his lips, grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled her towards him, never breaking his gaze. She looked up at him expectedly, and then finally, after about two minutes of him staring, he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across hers. Merlin, he could drive her absolutely mad. She didn't think she could take it anymore, so she got on her tiptoes and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but almost immediately responded by kissing her back harder. He put his hands on her waist, fingers slipping a little underneath her shirt. Her hands absentmindedly went to his hair, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned at this, and, thinking two could play at that game, started kissing along her jawbone down to her neck. Once he reached a sensitive spot, she let out a gasp. He sucked on it until he was certain he would leave a mark. She groaned at this, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling his head level to hers. All she wanted was the taste of his lips. There was a fact she used to ignore, but there's no denying it now.

James Potter kissed like sin.

Once their lips met again, James's tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking—no, demanding, to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance, and he plunged in, exploring every part of her mouth. After a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door. James pulled away.

"Should we ignore it?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"Oh most definitely." She replied.

He smiled and moved back to her neck, making sure to linger on every single spot. She grabbed his shirt, pushing him back a little to take it off. The second that it did, their lips crashed down on each other's once more. If they had been a little more attentive, they would have noticed a spell being cast, a door opening, and heavy feet climbing the stairs. But alas, they were completely oblivious to everything but each other when,

"Aah! My eyes!" They broke apart to find Sirius Black standing there, both hands over his eyes.

"What the hell, Padfoot?" James asked, very much annoyed at his intruding.

"I just came by to remind you two about the benefit thing we were supposed to go to!" Sirius said, hands up in defense. Then, he started smirking, "Of course, I could always say that more, _pressing_ matters came up. In case you two, you know, wanted to finish what you started." He wiggled his eyebrows, ducking the balled up shirt that was thrown at him.

"Oh my God, Black. Can you for once say something not dirty?" Lily asked.

"Nah, being dirty is way more fun." Sirius shrugged, grinning. "So, are you guys coming?"

"Yes, I suppose we are." James said ruefully.

"Wicked! I'll get ready in the guest room, where I can hear everything." Sirius warned, walking out the door.

James rolled his eyes as he walked over to their closet, while Lily had already gotten her stuff and resided in the bathroom. He picked out a black suit with a dark blue tie, and got dressed. He walked into the bathroom to see Lily, wearing a dark blue dress to match his tie, curls pinned to one side, putting on makeup. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey. Are you ready?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the mirror.

"Yeah, I just have to flatten my hair." He joked, running his hand through his hair.

Laughing she said, "Yeah, maybe I should do that to mine." She said, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"Nah, I like it curly." James said as he jumped on the counter next to the sink, "It gives you character."

"Thanks." Lily said, putting on her heels, "You should get your shoes on, we're leaving in about five minutes."

"Alright then." He said, getting his shoes on.

He walked to the guest room that Sirius was changing in. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He then walked in, but he wasn't there. Alarmed, he went back into his room.

"Lily, have you seen Sirius?" He asked.

"No, I thought he was in the guest room!" Lily said, worry etching on her face.

"Well, he's not…" James trailed off as he thought of something, "hold on, I think I might know where he is."

He went downstairs and opened the door to the kitchen, where he saw Sirius, eating some Honeydukes chocolate that was saved for Remus.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sirius asked, curious at the scared expressions on their face quickly disappearing.

"You're what's wrong, Sirius!" Lily said, trying not to laugh, "We thought you had disappeared or something!"

"Why, it's not like anyones after me. We haven't had a evil dark wizard since Grindelwald!"

"You have a point there Padfoot." James ceded, pulling the chocolate from his hands, "But we have to go."

"Alright." Sirius sighed.

"Hey, Sirius, where is this benefit?" Lily asked.

"You'll see, Lilyflower." Sirius said, as he held hands with Lily and James, turning on the spot.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! Where's the benefit? You're going to have to wait for chapter 2! And, there's going to be a surprise guest! Reviews are good. Really good. Review! I mean, you don't have to, but if you don't…just, review please. *nervous chuckle***

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	2. The Benefit

**Hey everybody who is reading this right now! It is me! Marauders Anonymouss! So, I made a new chapter. So you can figure out the mysteries that I set up for you in the last chapter! Or will you? Mwah Hah Hah! Nah, just kidding. Or am I?**

**I own everything! Just kidding, J.K. Rowling does…**

* * *

Thy arrived at a mansion, with peacocks all over the place. James and Lily looked at Sirius with questioning faces, while he himself had his jaw clenched and his head held high. They walked up to the doorstep, where Sirius banged the silver knocker. The door opened, and they found themselves face-to-face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sirius, and James, and…Evans." Lucius said, spitting out Lily's name like it was poison.

"Actually, Malfoy, it's Potter now." Lily said while holding out her ring finger, "And if you don't mind, we'll be on the dance floor." And with that, all three of them left, leaving a pair of very astounded Malfoys behind.

"Why did you make us come here, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Because I had to go, and I wanted there to be people I could actually talk to." Sirius explained, "People that aren't all Slytherin."

"Wait, what do you mean, all Slytherin?" Lily asked, looking around, panicked.

"Lily, I know what you're thinking. Snivel- Snape couldn't possibly be here. He hates people, remember?" James consoled, smirking at that last part, which resulted in a glare from Lily. "Okay, I'm sorry! I'll go get us some drinks. Come on Padfoot." James grabbed Sirius by the collar and ushered him towards the refreshments table.

Lily moved towards a table and sat down. She then began observing everyone dancing. There wasn't a single person who wasn't a Slytherin. It made her feel very out of place as a Gryffindor. She was thinking about this when a person slid into the seat across from her.

"Oh my God James. I'm so glad you're here…oh it's you." Lily said as she slumped back in her chair.

"Yes, it's me." Snape said, leaning forward, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Lily said as she got up to leave. It was then that he lunged forward to grab her wrist.

"Well, too bad because you're going to hear it. Lily, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Snape said, pleading evident in his tone.

"Too bad, I'm already spending the rest of my life with someone." Lily said, yanking her wrist free. Snape then noticed the ring on her finger and was forced to accept that she was telling the truth.

"Who?" Snape asked, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Hey! What the hell's going on?" James exclaimed as he walked over to them, butterbeers in hand. Sirius trailed slightly behind him.

"Him." Lily said to Snape as she gave James a kiss on the cheek. Once that happened, she turned to see Snape, horror and hurt in his eyes.

James handed Lily the butterbeer, put his arm around her waist.

"Well, I'm sorry, Lily. I was wrong. Snape does actually mind people!" James said. Lily was too angry to scold him, so she laughed.

"I mind everyone but you and your little cronies." Snape snapped back, hand moving to his wand to curse James.

But alas, James's Quidditch training made his reflexes and movements faster than Snape's could ever be. He grabbed his wand out and nonverbally disarmed him.

"Sorry Snivellus, but hexing me won't get Lily to love you." James said. Then, he got an idea to further enrage Snape as a slow song came on. "Mrs. Potter, would you grant me with a dance?"

Laughing, she said, "Why Mr. Potter, I would love nothing more."

James then took Lily's butterbeer and put his and hers into Snape's hands as they walked to the dance floor. James put his arms around Lily's waist and Lily put hers around his neck.

"So what happened between you and Snape?" James asked, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones.

"I'll tell you later." Lily told him as she put her head on his chest. "Is he looking?"

James discreetly looked over to see him still there, transfixed in horror, staring them down. "Yeah, he is. Want to drive him crazy?"

"No, James, I think I've already been pretty mean to him." Lily said, starting to feel guilty.

"Just one thing? And I promise I won't do anything to him for the rest of the night." James pleaded.

"Fine." Lily ceded. "What do you have in mind?"

James grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Potter." And with that, James kissed her. She kissed him back immediately, and once she did, they heard the sound of dropped glass. They broke away and turned to see Snape quickly exiting the residence, two broken butterbeer bottles where he was once standing. Sirius walked over to them, looking upset.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go. I can't take this many people telling me I'm a disgrace." Sirius then scowled at one of his cousins, Bellatrix, who happily returned it.

"Yeah, we're going to go too." James said, taking Lily's hand.

"Why?" Lily asked to not seem rude, but she was secretly very relieved.

James leaned over and whispered in her ear, "So we can finish what we started this morning."

Lily smiled at him shyly as they turned on the spot.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! I like this story, I might continue with it! And because I've been begged constantly to continue, judging by all of your reviews! Haha jk *starts crying in the corner*. But seriously guys, please review! It would make all my childhood dreams come true! Just kidding, but I really want reviews! So review!**

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	3. The Gift

**Hey Guys! I have huge ideas for the following chapters! So buckle up, because it is going to be an awesome ride! I got a review! Thank you so much Jayelyyn for reviewing and inspiring me to continue!**

**J.K Rowling owns all! Except the plot of course…**

* * *

James opened his eyes. He just had the best dream about him winning the Quidditch World Cup. He turned over to see Lily, still asleep with her back facing him. He slid over to her and kissed her on the shoulder. She woke up with a start, turning to see James. He didn't have his glasses on, so he couldn't see her face change to a panicked expression.

"James!" She shrieked, making a sudden movement. He reached for his glasses and when he put them on, he saw her frantically reading the clock.

"What is it love?" James yawned.

"We were supposed to meet Marlene a half hour ago!" She said, grabbing her shirt from the floor.

"Right…why?" James asked.

"I don't know. Marlene said she wanted to surprise us."

"And that didn't set off warning signals in your head?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. He picked up his shirt and threw it in the hamper.

"Come on, it could be fun!" Lily said, rushing over to the dresser.

"Oh alright." James said as he heaved himself off the bed. They both got dressed, James wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, and Lily wearing jeans with a blue sweater. They apparated to the spot Marlene told them and looked around. They were in a clump of bushes outside a flat in London, it wasn't loud, but it wasn't exactly quiet either. A few minutes later, Marlene appeared, looking excited.

"Lily!" Marlene shrieked as she ran over to give her a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good! So why did you call us over?" She asked, looking around.

"Well, remember when I couldn't make it to your wedding? I felt bad so I got you a belated wedding gift!"

"Oh, you really didn't have to…" But she was cut off.

"Now, now Lily, it would be rude to turn it down, especially since she already went through all that trouble to get it for us. You're a really kind person Marlene." He said, earning a elbow to the ribs from Lily. "Ow." He groaned, rubbing his side.

"Okay, close your eyes!" Marlene commanded. They did as they were told. Lily was starting to get tired of this, when a warm, fluffy item was shoved into her arms.

"Oh my god! You got us a cat!" Lily exclaimed, giving it to James so that she could hug Marlene, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! Her name's Minnie. I knew you always wanted one so I got you one. Do you like it James?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's awesome. Thank you Marlene." James said, a little occupied trying not to drop it. Lily fought to hide a smile.

"Here, I'll take this." Lily said as she saved the cat from the fall it was bound to have. "Thank you Marlene."

"Oh anytime! I'll walk you back to the apparition spot." Marlene took Lily and James's hands and walked back to the clump.

"Alright! Take care of it." Marlene turned to James, "And I don't want to hear that you've somehow blown it up."

James held his hands up in defense, "Hey! I haven't blown up anything in two days!" James joked, smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it won't be blown up. Bye!"

"Bye!" Marlene waved as Lily and James turned on the spot.

They arrived outside their cottage in Godric's Hollow. Once inside the house, Minnie jumped out of Lily's arms and settled on the armchair.

"She looks like a puffy pillow." James noticed as he scooped her up in his arms and reclaimed his usual spot in the armchair next to the sofa.

Lily sat down on the arm of it and looked at the now sleeping cat in James's arms. "Yeah, I think she looks kind of cute." As soon as she finished saying this, she started crying.

"What? No! Lily, what's wrong?" Minnie jumped out of his arms and scurried towards the fireplace, leaving a very frightened James behind. He had never been very good with crying girls.

"It's just, seeing you hold her like that, it kind of made me think, 'what if that was our own real kid?'"

James gaped at her. He didn't know what to say, partly because history indicated that when she cried, whatever he said always ended up making her cry harder. A kid? A living, breathing thing that would depend on them to live? "Lily, love, where did that come from?" And of course, as was bound to happen, Lily started crying even harder, which James didn't think was possible.

"I knew you would hate that idea…just forget about it…I didn't mean it…I have to go!" Lily said between wails as she ran into the bedroom. Minnie, who apparently seemed to prefer Lily, gave James a seemingly scathing look and followed her up the stairs.

James stayed there, perplexed. His hand ran through his hair absentmindedly. He had no idea what to do. He was not very used to these emotional outbursts. Especially because he was an only child. He waited a few hours for Lily to calm down, so that if he followed her she wouldn't sic birds on him or something. He summoned up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and walked up the stairs. He walked into their room, and couldn't help but smile. Lily was lying in the bed, eating the caramels she always kept in the room. Minnie was in her lap, purring and moving against her hand. Lily stopped sulking and looked up to see James standing there. His hand went up to his hair as he transferred his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, seemingly in an internal struggle. He finally made up his mind, walked over to her, and laid next to her on the bed. She pretended not to notice him, but it was obvious he was there.

"Lily? Lils? Flower? Love? Lily Dearest? Lily Pad? Lily my Love? Lily Potter? Mrs. Potter? My Little Flower Potter? Love of my—"

"Shut up James!" She groaned as she turned over away from him, still clutching Minnie to her chest tightly.

"Aw, Lilykins! But I was just declaring my love to you!" James protested, grabbing Lily by the waist and dragging her closer to him.

"No, you were trying to annoy me and get me to talk to you." She corrected as she let Minnie go out of her arms.

James swept her hair over on one side, bent down, and whispered in her ear, "But it worked, didn't it?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, but I'm still mad at you." And with that she escaped his grasp and got up to walk away. James jumped up and followed her out of the room. He captured her by the wrist and turned her around, only to find that her eyes were watering, yet again. She wiped her eyes with her free hand.

She looked at him for a few moments before blurting out, "Why don't you want to have a kid?"

James took her face in his hands, "Hey, no, stop crying. I do. Just not now. I mean, sure having a kid would be fun. But I think we both need to mature a little bit." Lily gave him a look and he corrected himself, "Okay, _I_ need to mature a little bit. But you can't say I don't want one. There's no one and nothing stopping us."

Lily smiled and hugged him.

"I love you James Harold Potter." Lily said, head on his chest.

James smiled and placed a kiss in her hair. "I love you too, Lily Marie Evans."

* * *

**And that was Chapter 3! Some of you who are very clever may have realized why Lily is breaking down at every single thing. But, for those of you who haven't, you'll just have to wait and see. Review everybody! Reviewing has never hurt anybody!**

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	4. The Surprise

**Hello everybody it is I, Marauders Anonymouss! I'm sick right now, which sucks, but on the bright side, more fan fiction! This chapter jumps forward a month after what happened. Just so you don't get confused!:)**

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Lily woke up. She immediately felt sick and rushed to the loo. Coming back, she observed herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, and her hair looked like a rat's nest. It obviously wasn't from sleep though, considering she only went to sleep 30 minutes ago. She tilted her head to the side, observing the bruises on her collarbone, all along her neck, and behind her ear. She smiled, but still felt really nervous. Last night, that had happened to distract him, because he started asking questions. It was a matter of time though; lately she had been tired, sick, and she always craved Sugar Quills. And let's not forget the main thing. She was late. Two weeks late. That's why, once she made sure he was completely asleep, she took the test that she had bought while he was with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She summoned up all her courage and peeked at it. It was positive. She didn't know whether to feel happy or worried. Of course, she's always wanted one, and it's another thing to love. But alas, James apparently doesn't feel that way. He made it pretty clear last month that he wasn't ready for that step. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice him knocking on the door.

"Love, are you alright?" That was enough to knock her out of her reverie. She panicked and blindly threw it in the direction of the wastebasket. She stood up, tried to calm herself down, and opened the door to a very worried, if not curious, James.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean, why wouldn't I? There's nothing wrong! I'm fine, I swear!"

He noticed her nervousness, all the symptoms, and the fact that she was currently blocking the bathroom door, and a look of understanding flashed across his face. He tried to get to the bathroom, but she blocked him. Sighing, he picked her up by the shoulders, moved her to the side(despite the kicking and threats he received), and rushed into the loo before she could stop him. He scanned the floor, finding the stick and looking at it. When he saw the sign, he slowly turned towards Lily, who was looking at him, anxiety evident in her expression.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me?" James asked, a solemn face replacing his usually calm and cool one.

Lily nodded her head slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked. His face now expressed hurt. For someone who prided on being able to mask his emotions, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Because, you were going on about how you didn't want a kid just yet, and how you needed to mature more, and I thought if you found out, you wouldn't want to be with me, and—" She was stopped when James picked her up and kissed her. Whatever she expected, she hadn't expected this.

"Listen," James said as he cupped her face with her hands, his hazel eyes piercing and seemingly more vivid than ever behind his glasses, "whatever happens, I will never leave you. I have waited for years for you. You are not getting rid of me that easily." Lily started crying, but James didn't feel scared, because he knew these were tears of joy.

She hugged him and said, "Mr. Potter, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

James sighed and rested his chin on top of her head, "Mrs. Potter, you've been my best thing for a while now."

Lily smiled, "How about we go to bed though, especially because it's around 2:00 in the morning."

James's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? There's so much to do! We have to schedule an appointment with the healers, we have to decorate the baby's room, is it a boy or a girl? Never mind, we'll figure that out along the way, we need to brag to Padfoot because I have a little mini me running around the house…" Lily laughed, then noticed something he said.

"Wait, why are you assuming it'll be like you?"

James shrugged, "I dunno, it's just that all Potter boys are alike, no matter what."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Potter children are always male. That's why the name has lasted for all these centuries."

"If it's a girl, I'm going to laugh at you." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"She'll still look like me, though." He said, poking her nose.

"Maybe, but if she has your hair, I think I'll cry." Lily teased as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey! I thought you found my hair _wildly attractive.__" _

"Yeah, for guys. Girls, not so much." Lily confessed, hand still running through his hair.

"I guess you have a point. But there are most likely to be those little prats that are going to make fun of her hair if she has yours."

Lily whacked his head. "You remember that you used to be one of those little prats."

James held one of her curls in his hand and started playing with it, " Yeah, but when I did it, it was cute and endearing."

She rolled her eyes, walked back over to the bed, and laid down, James following her. He jumped on it and landed so that she flew a couple of inches in the air and landed facing him.

She sighed as she took James's glasses off of him and laid them on the nightstand. She laid her head on his chest, smiling as he placed a kiss in her hair.

He looked down at her, picked up the curl he was playing with and gave it a gentle pull. She turned her head to look at him, green eyes staring into his soul. Those eyes. Those beautiful, almond-shaped, striking, green eyes that sent a shiver down his spine every time she looked at him. Whatever the gender, whatever the baby looked like, he prayed to Merlin that it would have her eyes.

* * *

**And that was chapter 4! Soon this story will finally complete the family part of the category it was placed in. Remember, Review! ****Reviewing is nice. Just think of it as a Christmas or birthday present! So...REVIEW!**

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	5. The Argument

** Hey guys, I****'****m excited to make chapter 5! And I got another review! *does happy dance* Follow their lead and start reviewing like crazy!**

** J.K. Rowling owns all! Except for the plot of course.**

* * *

"POTTER! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily screamed as she started pacing the sitting room.

"Alright, alright, I'm here! What's wrong?" James asked. He immediately knew that he said the wrong thing, because Lily shot daggers at him immediately.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ATE THE LAST SUGAR QUILL IS WHAT'S WRONG?" She yelled, punching and kicking him repeatedly. Normally, James would get mad and/or irritated by this, but he was just too used to it lately to care much. Plus, he knew that this was just her hormones. "I get down here, exhausted and craving a Sugar Quill, I go to the stash in the pantry, but they're not there. Not one." Lily started tearing up and James, sighing, placed his arms around her. Hugs these days were a little awkward because Lily's baby bump was starting to form, but James didn't care. She was having his kid (a boy, they found out as soon as possible to settle what color to paint the room), she was his wife, and she loved him, so nothing could ever be wrong when it came to Lily.

"Love, it's okay. We can go to Hogsmeade today and pick up your body weight in Sugar Quills." He stopped as soon as those last few words came from his mouth. She pulled away, those green eyes wide with disbelief and anger. If looks could kill, James would have been dead a long time ago. but, they couldn't, so there James was, but looks can definitely terrify.

"Are you calling me fat?" James shook his head vigorously. He was too scared to speak, because usually whatever he said often pissed her off even more.

"Oh no, James, don't worry about the Sugar Quills. I'm sure it would deplete all of our savings to get my weight's worth in Sugar Quills." She said sarcastically. "I bet, if we got my weight in Sugar Quills, they would fill the whole entire house! Now that I think about it, they probably wouldn't let us buy that many because then they would have to go out and restock their whole entire inventory!" And with that, she stomped on his foot and stormed into their bedroom. James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. His foot hurt rather horribly, and he sat down. He thought of what he could do to make it up to her, and his gut told him that it had to involve Sugar Quills. He knew what he would have to do. It would take a lot of convincing, not to mention quite a good amount of money, but it was doable. He set off to Hogsmeade, determination in his eyes.

Lily looked at the clock. She had been sulking for four hours. Normally, she would sulk for an hour before he came up, because he wanted her to have some time to calm down. Then, once he came, he would wonder whether or not to make his presence known for five minutes, but she always knew he was there. Then once he made his decision (which was always to make his presence known), he would lie on the bed next to her, but she would pretend to ignore him, but she always wanted to turn around instantly. He would always call her a bunch of names, or would keep pulling on all of her curls like he did in their first year of Hogwarts for twenty-five minutes, before she gave in and acknowledged her presence, giving off the impression that she was still upset, but in reality, she was always trying to fight off a smile. He would always console her for a hour and a half, but he would always say something at the end that would rub her the wrong way, so she would get up to leave. He would always follow her, he would always apologize, and she would always forgive him. They would always end up lounging around for another two hours, then she would get up to cook and he would help for about thirty minutes(cooking was a lot quicker when you had magic). Then, after they ate, she would always rest her head on his chest and say that she loved him as she dozed off and he would say that he loved her too.

Always.

But now, he wasn't there to do it, and she was becoming more and more worried by the minute. At first, she thought this was just a tactic to get her to forgive him, but James wouldn't do something like this. Lily got off of the bed and made her way to the stairs, making sure to check every nook, cranny, and crevice as she went. It was dark now, so she lit her wand so she could see where she was going. She was walking down the hall, when she heard the creak of the stairs. Curiously and nervously, Lily walked towards the staircase, when she saw none other than James Potter, trying to sneak upstairs. Upon seeing Lily, he stopped dead in his tracks. His hand jumped to his hair, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Hey…Lily. What are you doing?"

She said nothing. She just slowly walked forward until she was a step above him. He smiled nervously. Her expression was stone-cold, with no indication of changing. But it did start to change, much to James's horror. Instead of the cold look, a face of pure rage replaced it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK FOR FOUR HOURS! BUT DO YOU COME? NO! WHAT HAS BEEN SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO MAKE YOUR WIFE SIT THROUGH THAT LONG PERIOD OF TORTURE?" She yelled, too angry to notice the look of fear on his face.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I was in Hogsmeade with-" Before he could say the name, she slapped him across the face.

"You were out with another woman? How dare you! In all my years with you, I'd have never thought that you would actually dare to galavant all around Hogsmeade with some woman, leaving your pregnant wife behind! You must really like this girl, why don't you just run away with her to Scotland and marry her?"

"Well I don't know about marriage," he says, rubbing the side of his face, "I would gladly galavant, but I don't think Sirius is very big on the idea of marriage."

Lily almost smiled. Almost. She was too angry to smile. "Oh joke it up. Just like you always do. I don't think you ever cared about me. Or ever will."

At this, all of James's pent up anger from the last few months just burst out, "Never care? NEVER CARE? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER DARE THINK THAT I WOULDN'T CARE? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED YOU OUT REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOU FINALLY SAID YES? WHO ALWAYS CONSTANTLY BADGERED YOU UNTIL YOU AGREED TO FINALLY GO TO HOGSMEADE? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO CONSTANTLY CHASED AFTER YOU DAY AFTER DAY, CLASS AFTER CLASS, HOUR AFTER HOUR, TO TRY AND GET YOU TO GIVE ME A SECOND GLANCE? IT WASN'T SNIVELLUS, IT WASN'T REMUS, IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T SIRIUS, SO WHO COULD IT BE? OH, MAYBE IT'S THE PERSON WHO IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! THE PERSON THAT BLOODY MARRIED YOU! IF I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU, THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU?" Then, he lowered his tone, "If you think that I don't care about you, then I think that you need to think a bit more carefully."

Lily struggled to say something, but couldn't. How could you answer to that? Upon noticing her lack of words, James turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. And Lily was left alone.

Possibly forever.

* * *

** And that was chapter 5! I know it ends on a sad note, but it will get better. I mean, it has to be. But anyway, review everybody! I know it has been a while since I updated, but here I am updating! So, you should review. But, it****'****s not like you have to or anything****…****but it would be nice****…**

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	6. The Apology

It's been two days. He wasn't going to come back. She was alone. On Valentine's Day. Of all the days.

Lily stayed downstairs ever since the fight, just waiting for him to come back. But he didn't. And she was losing hope.

She had been mad at first…breaking the mirror, a vase, throwing some of his things out the window…but then she got to his broom. The broom that had won her over. She sat down thinking about that day. That wonderful, magical day.

_It was a normal day. Well, for everyone else. For Lily, she was stuck in her dorm, sick as a dog. All of her roommates kept stopping by the Head dorm to check on her and bring her food. But right now they had classes. So she was by herself, feeling miserable._

_ Lily was wallowing in her self pity when she heard tapping on the window. She turned to see what it was, when she saw James__'__s owl. Ugh. He__'__s probably trying to ask me out. Again. Nevertheless, she opened the letter._

_Evans,_

_Why weren__'__t you in classes? I missed seeing your hand always shoot up to answer a question._

_Love,_

_James_

_ Lily smiled a little. Not that she would tell anyone that of course. How he managed to send an owl in class, she didn't know. But, the least she could do was send a letter back, right?_

_Potter,_

_Thanks for noticing my lack of presence. I happen to be sick, in case you wanted to know. How did you manage to send this?_

_Lily._

_ She tied the note to the owl's leg, and it nipped her affectionately with his beak. Great. Now even his bloody owl fancies her. She sent it off, and waited for the reply that would inevitably come. Afterwards, she heard a noise, and opened the window too see what it was. Not even a minute later, she was face-to-face with James Potter._

_ "Wotcher Evans." He said, grinning._

_ "Potter! What are you doing? How are you up her? This is like, five stories up!" She wondered._

_ "Um…a broom." He said, as if the answer was obvious. And it kind of was._

_ "Oh, right. Well, come in." She stepped away from the open window, and he flew in._

_ "So why did you fly in on a broom? You do realize you're a Head too?"_

_ He shrugged, "Yeah, but walking up the stairs isn't memorable."_

_ Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course you would do the dramatic way."_

_ James laughed, "Hey, at least I brought food." He held up a picnic basket, a blanket, and a rose. She smiled._

_ "Thanks. You really didn't have to though." _

_ "Yeah I know. I wanted too." He spread the picnic blanket out on the floor and placed the picnic basket on top. Then he gave her the rose._

_ "A flower for my Flower." _

_ "How long did it take you to come up with that?" She asked, taking it out of his hand._

_ "Longer than I'm willing to admit." He said, ruffling his hair._

_ "So…" She said, changing the subject, "what all did you bring?"_

_ "Oh yeah!" He sits down and opens the basket, "There's tomato soup and grilled cheese, your favorite, there are Sugar Quills, licorice wands, chocolate, and pumpkin pasties, there is butterbeer and pumpkin juice, and some chocolate cake. All your favorites." He said, putting them all out onto the blanket._

_ "How'd you know these were all my favorites?" She asked suspiciously, taking a sandwich and dipping it in her soup._

_ "Simple. At lunch, you always take tomato soup and and grilled cheese. and when we go to Hogsmeade, you always get these things from Honeydukes, and you always get butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. And how can anyone not love pumpkin juice and chocolate cake?"_

_ She smiled, "Impressive."_

_ He shrugged shyly, "It was nothing." _

_ She took a minute to observe his appearance. He had ditched his uniform for a plain red hoodie with jeans. His cheeks were red from flying, and his hair was windswept. Actually windswept, from the actual wind. His glasses were a little crooked. It was starting to bug her. She reached over and straightened his glasses, hands staying on his face a little longer than necessary. He stopped breathing. Lily could easily tell. Blushing furiously, She removed her hand from his face and started eating the pumpkin pasties. They sat in an awkward silence for a little while, before James broke the silence._

_ "So…why aren't you in the hospital?" _

_ "It's just a little cold." She said, reaching for a bottle of butterbeer._

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, drinking from his own bottle. "But, you should still take precaution."_

_ She snorted, "Precautions? Like what?"_

_ He stood up, offering to help her stand. She slid her hand in his and got up. "Well, for one, there's get a lot of Vitamin C."_

_ "And what is your plan for that?" She asked, curious._

_ "Follow me."_

_ They walk out of the Head Tower, hand in hand. Although, she didn't notice. He did though, now that she looked back on it, because he couldn't stop smirking. He couldn't stop bloody smirking. _

_ They reached the kitchens, and James let Lily tickle the pear._

_ They entered the kitchen, where James asked the house elves for two glasses of orange juice, to which they happily obliged. James directed them to a table, and they sat down next to each other, talking._

_ "And then, she pushed Sirius off of the hill!"_

_ She laughed, harder than she had in a long time. _

_ "Really? Did he hurt himself?" She asked, sipping my juice._

_ "Nah, he's tough. But he wasn't able to look her in the eye for two weeks." He shrugged, laughing._

_ "Oh Merlin. He's unbelievable." She said, placing her hand on his arm…his chiseled arm. Damn. This was not happening. She was not going to fall for James Bloody Potter. It couldn't end like this._

_ "Yeah…do you want to go back to Head Tower?" He asked._

_ "No, I need to finish my juice." Lily said, drinking._

_ "Okay." He said, leaning back._

_ Once she finished her drink, he stood up, "Alright, let's go."_

_ Lily smiled and stood next to him, "Okay then."_

_ But neither of them went. They stayed rooted to the spot, staring into each other's eyes. Until James stepped a bit closer to her. In response, she stepped a tad bit closer. They were now a few inches apart. James cupped her face with her hands._

_ "James, I'm sick." She said, suddenly a little afraid of what was about to happen next._

_ He smiled and leaned down so that they were barely an inch apart, "Lily, I don't care."_

_ And he kissed her. It was slow and sweet…at first. Minutes later, she was sitting on his lap, hands playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. His fingers were deeply tangled in her hair. He moved to her jaw, and she groaned. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Sirius, leaning against the door frame, eating chips, silently laughing._

_ "Sirius!" She exclaimed. James followed her gaze and saw him, resulting in him jumping up, sending Lily to the floor._

_ "Hey Sirius!" James said nervously, running his fingers through his hair._

_ "Um…kind of on the floor here." She complained._

_ "Oh…right." James helped her up._

_ "Don't let me spoil your fun…I was just getting some food." Sirius said slowly, walking out._

_ "Wow…that was embarrassing." Lily said, smoothing down her hair._

_ "Yeah…want to do it again?" He asked hopefully, straightening his glasses._

_ "Oh my God. You're hopeless." She said, resting her head on his shoulder._

_ "I guess…but is that a yes or a no?"_

Lily smiled at this. But the smile was bittersweet. She started crying…a lot. More than she would like to admit, actually. So there she was, alone, sad, and pregnant. She lied down on the armchair. His armchair. The armchair that he would read the sports column in and yell when his favorite Quidditch team lost. She was busy thinking about him, and all he would do, and how they met, got together, and made it. Well, she didn't know if they would make it anymore. She was so busy thinking about him, that she didn't hear the door open.

But she did hear it close.

She looked up to see James Potter, with snow in his messy hair. He smiled and walked closer to her. But his smile was fake. She knew that he was hurting. He walked over and kneeled down beside her.

"Lily…I'm sorry. What I did, it was not fair. After I left, I crashed with Sirius. The first thing he said when I told him what I had done was, 'You are an idiot.' I knew I was, I knew that the guilt was eating me alive inside. I knew I had to go back, but I needed some time to calm myself down. I've been keeping a lot of stuff inside over the past few months, and I just, exploded. I know, I'm a terrible person. I know that…I don't deserve anything close to you. I know that you would be better off with any other man except me. And I know…that if you don't want me…if you want to raise our son with someone else…I would be crushed…but, I would understand." James stood up, eyes tearing up behind his square frames, waiting desperately for an answer. Lily stood up, her own eyes tearing, and hugged him. He was surprised, but he kept her tightly against him.

"I am so sorry Lily." He said, vision blurring.

It was then that all of her control broke, "But, James, I'm the one who started it." She said between wails.

He leaned down so that he was an inch apart, "Lily, I don't care."

And he kissed her. It wasn't slow or sweet, like the last time, it was full of grief, and desperation, and love. Love was the main outlier. Once they broke apart, they started laughing. Laughing at how stupid they were, how a little thing almost ended them. They sat down and started talking, talking like they used to do seventh year in their Head dorm, talking until it was time to go to the Great Hall.

He placed a kiss on her stomach, "I'm glad we're starting a family."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'm glad too."


	7. The Godparents Part 1

**Hey guys! It's Marauders Anonymouss! I got quite a handful of reviews for the last two chapters so…Thank you! I was thinking about making James's absence into a few more chapters, but that was when I was still writing the argument, but I could barely finish the chapter after so I decided to make him come back. I don't think James would ever leave Lily. Anyway, the story continues! What is this…chapter seven? Wow. I didn't think I would make it this far. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK owns all except one thing…the plot. That is all mine!**

James was walking downstairs to get a sandwich. That was all he wanted right now. Just a simple sandwich. Maybe with roast beef. And possibly lettuce. With some chips on the side, and a glass of pumpkin juice. Damn it. Now he was even hungrier. He had asked Lily to make him one, seeing as she was already going to the kitchen, but that had been ages ago. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, to find Lily was already sitting there, sandwich in hand.

"Hello James."

"Lily…what are you doing?" He eyed the sandwich carefully.

"Just sitting here. Oh hey, you know what crossed my mind?" She asked, putting the sandwich back on the plate.

"What?" James asked, inching slowly closer.

"You need to pick out a godfather."

At that, James tried to run. Tried. Once he made a movement, Lily was ready for him.

"_Immobulus_."

James couldn't move. He could still kind of move, but his legs were firmly planted to the spot. Damn. There was no escaping now.

"James…why are you putting this off?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Because…I don't know which one to choose. Have you picked a godmother yet?"

"Marlene Mckinnon." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Well, just make a pros and cons list if you can't decide. That's what helped me in choosing between Marlene, Mary, and Alice."

James took a deep breath, "Remus is really responsible, but his 'furry little problem' makes him kinda unsafe. And Sirius is really protective and loyal, and my best mate over all other best mates, but he is kind of reckless."

Lily counted all the Marauders mentally, "Wait…what about Peter?"

He sighed, "Peter's cool, but Remus and Sirius are the top two competitors."

"Yeah, I guess." Lily said, taking his wand from his back pocket, "Oh this? This in case you wanted to cast a counter charm."

"I hadn't even thought of that." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lily laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Just in case. So…which one? Remus or Sirius?"

James screwed up his face in concentration. After about a minute, he gave up, "I don't know."

"Alright…close your eyes."

"Why?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Just do it." She commanded. He sighed and closed them, not seeing the point of any of this.

"Okay. Picture your son. Now picture us playing with him in the backyard." A smile slowly stretched across his face. "Now, picture us dying." The smile disappeared. "Now picture him older, asking someone what we were like. Who is explaining it to him?"

Barely after she finished talking, James immediately answered, "Sirius."

"Open your eyes." He opened them slowly, not understanding why she was smiling. She casted the counter charm and hugged him.

"I think you just found our baby's new godfather."

He grinned widely, picked her up, and hugged her.

"James, dear, you're squashing the baby!"

He let her go and ran his fingers through his hair, "Sorry. It's just…you're so bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks. Should we tell Sirius the great news?" She asks, taking his hand.

"Sure. Let's go." James placed a kiss in her hair, then they Apparated to Sirius's house.

They arrived on the doorstep. The door was locked.

"Good thing I have a spare key." James fished a key out of his pocket and inserted it in the door.

"No James, that is a huge invasion of privacy!" Lily scolded.

"He's done it to us! Several times actually…I wonder if I should've given him the key to our house." He said, looking at Lily.

"Fine. But I will take no part in this." She crossed her arms and turned away, trying to make a point.

"Alright. But I'm going in." And with that, he opened the door and peered inside. A few seconds after, he stuck his head out of the front door and shut it quietly, mouth agape and at a loss for words.

"What is it?" Lily demanded.

James shook his head vigorously.

"James Harold Potter, you tell me right now or I am going to have to see for myself!" James looked like he was having a very personal struggle. Finally, he sighed and stepped out of the way. Lily grinned and walked inside, but once in there she made no effort to be quiet.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, in the living room of Sirius's house, were Sirius and her best friend Marlene, so closely wound together that they couldn't tell who's limb was who's.

Sirius surfaced for air and saw Lily standing there, petrified.

"Oh hey Lily," He grinned, and it only got wider when he saw James step through the doorway, "what are you guys doing here?"

Lily slowly walked towards the pair, eying each of them carefully, "I could ask the same for Marlene."

Marlene's face turned the brightest red that was possible, and looked down at the floor.

"Well, last week, McKinnon's landlord walked in when she was using magic to clean the dishes. She performed a small memory charm on him, but he's still pretty suspicious. So, she's been staying with me. And I'd say things have been going quite swimmingly." At this, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer to him, making her blush even harder.

"Marlene," James said, leaning in to talk quietly to her, "If Sirius put you under the Imperius charm, nod your head."

Marlene laughed and kissed Sirius on the cheek, "No, he is not controlling me. I think he's rather…devil-may-care."

"Yeah, suck it Prongs. I'm devil-may-care." Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah! Um…" James awkwardly bent on one knee and took his hand in his, "Sirius Orion Black, would you do me and Lily the honor of becoming our baby's godfather?"

Sirius gasped and knelt across from him, "Oh James, I would love nothing more!"

James smiled and they shared a bone crushing hug.

"Guys, can you two be guys for a second?" Marlene said, laughing.

Sirius and James broke apart embarrassedly and moved away from each other.

"Sorry. But Godfather? That's wicked! Who's the godmother?" Sirius asked as he moved as he moved back on the couch, slowly leaning into Marlene.

"Actually, that would be Marlene." Lily said, grinning.

Marlene stood up off of the couch immediately, leaving Sirius to fall face-first on the couch as James laughed, "Really? I'm a godmother? This is the best day ever!" She ran and hugged Lily.

"Hey! It works out perfectly!" James stated obviously.

"Yeah…I guess it does." Marlene said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what about Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged, "You're my best mate."

"Yeah, but Moony is more responsible than I am."

James looked at Sirius, "Three words. Furry. Little, problem."

He nodded and smiled, "So, it looks like I'm your godfather. Moony and Wormtail will be pissed though. I've been your best man and I'll be your tykes's godfather."

Lily laughed, "Sirius, are you trying to talk us out of choosing you?"

"No! Merlin, no! I was just curious." Sirius said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Alright then. Um Sirius, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Lily asked.

Sirius looked at her strangely for a second, but stood up and walked with her.

Once they reached the kitchen, Lily turned to Sirius, "I just wanted to say thank you for talking some sense into James a while ago."

"Oh yeah sure." Sirius looked down, obviously uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing…It's just…I don't know if I can be a good godfather."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him, "Why not?"

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, laughed bitterly, and started pacing, "Because I'm not exactly a fatherly figure now, am I?"

She frowned, "Well, no. But you are loyal and trustworthy, and that's two great traits to have."

He stopped abruptly and turned to her, a satirical smile splayed across his handsome features, making him look rather scary, "Yeah, but that doesn't exactly outweigh all my bad ones now, does it?" He sighed loudly and continued pacing.

She racked her brain for something to comfort him, but she couldn't. She decided to call in some reinforcements.

"James?" Lily called out.

"What is it love?"

"Talk some sense into Sirius for me." As lily turned to leave, she got a quick glimpse of Sirius's face. He was freaking out. But that was James's problem now. As she sat next to Marlene, she wondered if James could get through to him. But that was stupid.

Of course he would.

**Hey guys! So, I decided to break this chapter into two parts. It would've been too long. So sit back and wait for part 2! And you should check out my little story I made on Sirius and Marlene based on her having to hide out with Sirius. It's called A Place To Hide.**

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	8. The Godparents Part 2

**Hey guys! It's Marauders Anonymouss! This is part 2 of chapter 7! I've never split a chapter into two parts before, so this is exciting! Alright then, let's get this show on the road!**

"So what is this about?" James asked his best mate.

"I'm not good with kids. I'm not a good role model. I'm reckless. I—" James cut Sirius off.

"Are you trying to tell me not to pick you as godfather?" He asked him incredulously.

"I want to be Godfather! I really do! It's just, I don't think I'd be good at it."

James thought about this for a minute. Why is he so self-doubting all of a sudden?

"Sirius, I chose you because I know that you will be the best person to raise our child if something happens to me and Lily."

Sirius sighed, "But how?"

James was starting to get very frustrated, "What do you bloody mean _how_? If something happens with Remus, you're there in a second! So what makes you think you wouldn't do something for my kid?"

Sirius paused for a second. He really thought it over.

Finally, he laughed, "I'm being paranoid."

James joined in, "Yeah, you are. So, are you in?"

He nodded, "Looks like I'm your kid's godfather."

James smiled and they shared a (manly) hug.

"So Padfoot, should we get a butterbeer?"

"Yeah. Awesome. But do you think we could leave the kitchen?" Sirius said, handing James a drink.

James looked out to where Lily and Marlene were sitting, "No way. Butterbeer is Lily's favorite drink, and right now, she misses it. A lot."

"Oh." Sirius said, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Yeah." James drained his bottle.

Once they both finished their drinks, they walked outside to meet the girls. Lily looked at him, expecting an answer. James smiled widely and nodded. Lily and Marlene both smiled. Marlene ran to hug him.

"Well Sirius, looks like we're godparents."

Sirius placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Looks like it."

Lily kissed James, but soon broke away, smiling, "You taste like butterbeer."

He shrugged and placed an arm around her waist.

"Ooh this is so exciting!" Marlene exclaimed. She stopped suddenly, remembering something, "Is Minnie still alive?"

Lily looked at her weirdly, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "Well, if you couldn't take care of a cat, I'd really start to fear your kid's safety."

Good old Marlene. Always blunt. No wonder Sirius fancied her.

"Don't worry," James said, "I haven't blown it up."

"Good."

Lily was about to speak, when a silvery wisp of a Patronus burst into the house, "Hey guys. It's your neighbor. Sorry, but someone's broke into your house. If I were you, I'd come as quickly as possible. He didn't exactly look friendly."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Merlin! Who broke into your house?"

Lily grabbed her wand from her pocket, "I don't know, Sirius, that's what we're going to go and figure out."

James grabbed some Floo Powder from the mantle of Sirius's fireplace and shouted, "The Potter House, Godric's Hollow!" And he was gone, swallowed up by the flames.

Lily turned to Marlene and Sirius, "Thanks for having us. And seriously," She purposely ignored Sirius's not-so-discreet snicker, "you guys should have gotten together a lot sooner."

And with that, she stepped into the flames.

** And that was part 2 of chapter 7! It was going to be longer, but there was a big part that was random and unnecessary. Get ready for the next chapter. It****'s going to rock your socks off! *A thousand people face palm and turn off their computers* But I don't care! The next chapter is out of this world! It is…super fly (no seriously, stop it. It's making everyone cry)! But anyways, every review makes me smile. Please keep me smiling all day!**

** ~Marauders Anonymouss**


	9. The Intruder

**Hey guys! It's Marauders Anonymouss! I know I haven't updated or posted a new chapter in a while...Sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for it! People have been trying to predict who the intruder is, but I don't think you'd guess is. It is a HUGE surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I...sadly...do not own anything except the plot. Please excuse me while I go cry in the nearest corner clutching my Deathly Hallows book. It's my favorite one. After all this time? Always. Oh my God. It is currently two thirty in the morning, and I am starting to feel sleep-deprived. So I should just stop writing. JK! I'm going to write until I DIE!**

* * *

Lily landed out of the fireplace, to find James waiting for her. The house was dark, so they both lit their wands. They looked around the room, shock settling on their faces. Much of their furniture was overturned, possessions smashed. She turned to James, who had his jaw clenched. He walked around, shedding light on every nook and cranny. He motioned for her to come over, and they went into the kitchen together.

The kitchen wasn't much better than the living room. The cupboards were destroyed, all of their dishes were smashed, and the kitchen table was broken. She looked at James with horror, but his stony expression did not waver. He really was a Gryffindor, through and through.

"James?" She whispered, but he did not answer.

Lily walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. The bathrooms were anything but destroyed, and all of the guest rooms were in terrible conditions. There was one room that was worse than any other room. The door was off of it's hinges, the dresser flipped over, sheets on the floor, and lamp overturned. She was confused; why would a person go through all of this trouble?

James was wearing a similar expression to hers. He was about to say something to her, when they heard a crash. Followed by angry groaning. Her eyes widened with fear, and he wrapped his arm around her in protection.

They slowly walked towards the direction of the noise, to find that it's coming from their own bedroom. James slowly pushed the door open, and nearly falls to the ground in shock.

There was a man, a few inches shorter than James, tearing apart everything in their room.

"Where is it?" He demanded to no one in particular.

"Where's what?" James bellowed.

The man turned around quickly, and Lily had to stifle a gasp.

For that was not just any man.

No, it was a man they knew very well.

_Remus Lupin._

"The potion!" He turned and continued rummaging through their dresser.

"What potion?" Lily asked, turning to James.

James thought for a second, then walked over to open a window curtain, revealing a full moon.

"Wolfsbane." He said, ruffling his hair.

Remus laughed a rather sarcastic, rough laugh, "What other potion would I be looking for? A Pepper-Up Potion?"

"Remus, shut up. We don't have your potion." James said, shutting the curtains and walking back to Lily.

"Then where the bloody hell is it?" He yelled, "It's not at my place!"

Lily knit her eyebrows together in confusion, "Wait why would it be at our house? James?"

He sighed and fixed his glasses, "He transformed at our place last time."

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't I know about this?"

Remus smiled coldly at her, "You were out."

Then he screamed, a piercing scream, and hunched over. His head and body was lengthening, hair sprouting everywhere, hands curling.

James and Lily watched in horror, until James turned to her, an intense look on his face.

"Lily, listen to me. Get out of here as fast as you can. Go to Sirius's. Tell him to get Peter, then come over. Stay with Marlene. We'll come to get you when it's safe."

Lily stayed rooted to the spot, a tear rolling down her cheek, "But what about you?"

He wiped her tear away, "I'll be fine. Now go!"

She nodded and went back to the living room to Floo to Sirius's house.

Once she landed, she looked around for someone. Anyone.

She ran upstairs to Sirius's room, and found Sirius and Marlene, sleeping, his arm wrapped protectively around her small frame. On any other ordinary occasion, she would have found it cute.

But this was no ordinary occasion.

"Sirius."

He woke and turned to her, curious, "Oh hey. What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "It's Remus. You need to get Peter and go to our house. Now."

He looked at her panicked expression, and hurriedly got out of bed and moved towards her, accidentally waking Marlene.

"Sirius?"

He didn't reply to his girlfriend and grabbed Lily by the shoulders, "Did he have the potion?"

She shook her head no, and he swore loudly, snatching his wand from his bedside table.

"Sirius?" Marlene repeated, louder.

He turned back to Marlene, and kissed her quickly on the cheek, ignoring her impatient look.

"I have to go." He said, grabbing a shirt from his dresser

"Where are are you going?" Marlene asked, a little scared.

He smiled at her, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." And with that, he went downstairs to Floo to the Potter's house.

Lily sighed and turned back to Marlene, who was looking at her expectantly.

"I think Sirius would be the best person to tell you." Lily said, trying to avoid telling her.

She raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, well, Sirius isn't here right now. I'm not stupid. I know there's something wrong. It's about Remus. Just tell me what it is, or else I'll go over there myself. And from the context, I don't think that anyone would want that. My blood would most likely be on your hands."

Lily groaned in defeat. Why was she best friends with this girl?

"Fine. But you have to remember that Remus is a very sweet and thoughtful person. And that James, Sirius, and Peter were idiots back in fifth year."

Marlene's eyes narrow, "Okay?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Remus was bitten when he was little. By a werewolf." She paused for Marlene to gasp, but it never came. She just sat there, stone-faced, "Anyway, the rest of the Marauders found out in fifth year and spent their time becoming unregistered Animagis to help Remus, because he would hurt himself when he was alone. That would also explain their nicknames."

Marlene still didn't make any movement. She just sat there.

Lily carried on, a little shaken by her lack of reaction, "Moony, because Remus is a werewolf. Wormtail, because Peter is a rat. Padfoot, because Sirius is a dog. And finally Prongs, because James is a stag."

Lily sat down beside Marlene to indicate that she was done speaking, and Marlene turned to Lily, calmly.

"So…they're over at your house, trying to calm down a werewolf that you said did not have a…potion?"

Lily nodded, afraid of what was going to happen next. After nine years of knowing Marlene McKinnon, she learned a very important thing about her.

It was always calm before the storm.

As if on cue, Marlene stood up suddenly, and started pacing the room, "What the hell were those boys thinking? Sure, it's a noble thing to do, but they could get killed! Especially Peter! He's a little rat, for God's sake! And poor Remus! He was only a kid! What kind of monster would bite a kid? He doesn't deserve that! No one deserves that! How could that happen to him?"

Lily got up to comfort her, and Marlene buried her head in Lily's shoulder.

"Shh. I know it's not fair."

It was silent for a minute, finally, Marlene spoke in a small voice, "Why didn't Sirius tell me?"

Lily patted her on the shoulder, "You two haven't been dating for that long."

Marlene straightened up, wiping a tear from her face, "I know, but, I thought things were getting serious. Obviously not, though, if he didn't think he could tell me this important piece of information."

Lily bit her lip, thinking of what to say. Finally, she remembered something, "James didn't tell me until we moved in together. So, a whole year and a half."

Marlene's mouth hangs open a little bit, "What?

Lily smiled, proud of finally getting her to somewhat calm down, "Yeah. He literally told me the night before we finished moving all our boxes into the house. Before that, he'd always make excuses on why we couldn't go out on the full moon."

Marlene smiled back, "Thanks Lils. I needed that."

Lily hugged her, "Anytime. Hey, I know how it feels to have all of this sprung on you. I'm here for you."

Marlene stepped away from her and held out her hand to Lily, "Come on. Sirius has a television."

Lily smiled and followed her downstairs. She remembered why she was friends with Marlene.

She never stayed sad too long.

* * *

**And that was chapter 8! I hope you liked it. I didn't like making Remus so cruel and rude, but I think he would be like that if he couldn't find his potion. I would be like that. Then again, I'm not a werewolf. Or am I? Awooooooooo! Nah, just kidding. I'm a metamorphmagus. Not really, but how cool would that be? Pretty freakin' cool. Okay, I'm going to bed. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I'll probably end up pulling an all nighter. Oh well. And check out The Father, the Son, and the Broom. There's a little game I think ya'll would like. And remember to REVIEW!**

**~Marauders Anonymouss**


	10. The Announcement

Hello, it's Marauders Anonymouss. So, I was thinking, after a very long bout of writer's block, to completely re-invent If There Was No Voldemort, Ain't No Party Like a Weasley-Potter Party, A Place To Hide, etcetera. I feel that they could really use some work, because I personally cringe when I read them. So, leave a review of this chapter and tell me what you think, whether I should or should not redo pretty much all of my stories. I most likely will, to be totally honest, but I would really love your feedback.

~Marauders Anonymouss


End file.
